Lelouch vi Britannia
Lelouch Lamperouge (ルルーシュ・ランペルージ, Rurūshu Ranperūji?) é o protagonista e anti-herói da série de anime da Sunrise, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Seu sobrenome é um pseudônimo; seu nome real é Lelouch vi Britannia (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Rurūshu vi Buritania?), 11° príncipe do Santo Império Britanniano e filho do 98° imperador da Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. Lelouch é o líder da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros, onde ele expõe sua identidade como Zero e tem como objetivos vingar-se de seu pai pela misteriosa morte de sua mãe, do seu exílio no Japão e recriar um mundo melhor para sua irmã Nunnally. Seu seiyū japonês é Jun Fukuyama, e sua versão criança é dublada por Sayaka Ohara. Lelouch foi projetado pelo grupo de artistas da CLAMP que ajudaram a criar um personagem atraente devido ao seu estilo e apelo visual. Ele tem sido reconhecido como um dos personagens mais populares do Japão e desde a sua estreia em Code Geass tem aparecido no topo de diversas pesquisas. As publicações de anime e mangá viram Lelouch como um personagem interessante, embora ele queira destruir um império usando métodos cruéis, ele ainda possui um lado humano que entra em conflito com seus ideais o que o faz um personagem simpático. Jun Fukuyama tem sido elogiado e reconhecido por seu trabalho na interpretação de Lelouch. Concepção e desenvolvimento Durante a primeira fase de desenvolvimento do personagem, os desenhistas haviam concebido Lelouch com o cabelo branco. Ageha Owaka, roteirista principal da CLAMP, comentou que deveria ser um personagem com o qual "todo mundo" poderia relacionar com alguém "legal" e literalmente "bonito". Nas primeiras fases do desenvolvimento de Lelouch, o núcleo da equipe de produção da Sunrise, principalmente, o diretor Gorō Taniguchi, o roteirista Ichirō Ōkouchi e o resto da equipe discutiram numerosas possibilidades e influências para Lelouch com a CLAMP, como por exemplo, KinKi Kids e Tackey & Tsubasa.Durante as primeiras fases do desenvolvimento de "Zero", o alter ego de Lelouch, a CLAMP queria criar uma máscara completamente nova, sem recorrer ao material de outro anime da Sunrise. Zero era um dos personagens mais antigos desenvolvidos. Ōkouchi queria uma máscara para ser incluída como parte da série, porque sentiu que a máscara era necessária para ser um anime da Sunrise. Nos desenhos iniciais do personagem, Zero possuía longas unhas. Características Lelouch nasceu em 5 de dezembro de 2000 a.t.b. como Lelouch vi Britannia o filho do imperador da Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, e da consorte imperial Marianne vi Britannia, fazendo de Lelouch o décimo-primeiro príncipe do Santo Império Britanniano. Ele estava na ordem de sucessão para ser o décimo-sétimo herdeiro ao trono antes do assassinato de sua mãe e do incidente que deixou sua irmã incapacitada. Quando era uma criança de dez anos, Lelouch confrontou o imperador depois de ter acusado-o de deixar sua mãe indefesa, mesmo indo tão longe como renunciar a seu direito ao trono. Em resposta, seu pai baniu-o para o Japão, onde ele foi usado como um refém político no conflito de Sakuradite. Foi durante a sua estadia na casa da família Kururugi que ele conheceu Suzaku Kururugi, com quem o jovem Lelouch não interagia inicialmente de uma forma amigável,4 mas após algum tempo eles se tornaram amigos. No entanto, quando Britannia finalmente desenvolveu sua frota de Knightmare Frames e decidiu invadir o Japão para assumir o controle das minas de Sakuradite, consequentemente, Lelouch foi descartado como uma ferramenta diplomática, temendo por sua segurança e de sua irmã, que escondiam suas verdadeiras identidades, procuraram a ajuda da família Ashford, que eram aliados de sua mãe.A morte de sua mãe e a aparente falta de preocupação de seu pai em relação a ele eram enormes golpes para Lelouch. Ele sempre sentiu que era injusto o tratamento dado a sua mãe e irmã e, portanto, tornou-se o seu objetivo buscar um mundo melhor para Nunnally. Ele também procura descobrir a verdadeira razão da morte de sua mãe, quando ela foi assassinada no Palácio Imperial de Áries, um lugar onde os terroristas improvavelmente conseguiriam se infiltrar com sucesso, sem serem notados, pelo menos. Personalidade Lelouch é um jovem altamente inteligente que também é muito calmo, sofisticado e arrogante devido a sua educação aristocrática. Enquanto na escola, Lelouch se comporta como um estudante sociável, simpático, e muitas vezes fácil de se lidar. No entanto, na realidade, esta é uma máscara para esconder sua verdadeira natureza. Enquanto ele usa a máscara de Zero sua verdadeira natureza se expressa. Seu carisma e crença na justiça lhe permite ganhar a confiança e o respeito de muitos soldados e líderes. Ele é conhecido por ter uma personalidade muito estoica. Lelouch nunca se importou com os trabalhos escolares, vendo a coisa toda tão trivial, mesmo que seu intelecto os tornassem mais fáceis para ele. Ele gosta de buscar desafios, muitas vezes jogando xadrez contra a nobreza. Em geral, Lelouch leva a maioria dos assuntos do dia-a-dia com um desinteresse aberto, muitas vezes nem mesmo percebendo o carinho dos outros, especialmente de Shirley, sua colega de classe.Na batalha, Lelouch é muito frio e tático, ele está disposto a sacrificar qualquer um, civis e militares, da mesma forma, se é isso que é preciso para alcançar o objetivo. Durante um deslizamento de terra, ele eliminou muitas das forças inimigas e, indiretamente, várias vítimas civis. Lelouch colocou a situação como uma simples "superestimação matemática." Deve-se notar que ele questionou a si mesmo quando Shirley disse que o incidente que tirou a vida de seu pai, fora culpa de C.C., mas Lelouch estava decidido a endurecer seu coração contra mais derramamento de sangue. Mas, não viu nenhum problema com o colapso de uma grande parte de Tóquio, resultando em inúmeras vítimas militares e civis.Muitos personagens têm notado que Lelouch é muito egoísta, como o seu desejo de recriar o mundo vem do seu desejo de vingar a morte aparente de sua mãe e de garantir o bem-estar de Nunnally, porém com o tempo ele percebe que este objetivo não é apenas para eles, mas para o mundo inteiro.Apesar de sua frieza e crueldade na batalha, ele pode ser uma pessoa bastante compassiva para com seus amigos e entes queridos. Para Nunnally, ele é um irmão mais velho, para Suzaku, um amigo leal, apesar do fato de que os dois são inimigos. Lelouch, à primeira vista, parece ter relativamente pouca preocupação com o bem-estar de seus subordinados, mas, na realidade, ele se preocupa com eles, vendo-os como aliados valiosos. Embora ele tenha mostrado preferência por certas ocasiões especialmente por Kallen Stadtfeld.Lelouch possui fortes crenças filosóficas: crenças que definem tanto suas ações e suas motivações. Talvez sua motivação mais notável é que ele rejeita as crenças de darwinismo social de seu pai. Lelouch acredita que o mundo possa viver em cooperação em vez de competição e conflito. Para atingir esse objetivo, ele acredita que os fins justificam os meios e está disposto a cometer o mal para destruir um mal maior. Lelouch também possui fortes crenças em relação à morte e matança Historia Sabe-se que Lelouch é o filho do imperador da Britannia, Charles zi Britannia e da falecida imperatriz Marianne vi Britannia, que não era nobre de nascimento, o que provocou o ciúme das outras imperatrizes e um evento que marcaria a vida de Lelouch. Com o resto da família imperial, ele teve um relacionamento relativamente estável. No caso de Clovis, que detestava Lelouch por ser de sangue comum, viria a odiá-lo por suas vitórias no xadrez, com Euphemia e Cornelia, o relacionamento era notavelmente bom. Com Schneizel, Lelouch chegou a ter uma rivalidade feroz no xadrez sendo o único que Lelouch não poderia derrotar. Ninguém sabe o que tem sido a sua relação com Ulisses, seu meio-irmão mais velho. Apesar de viver no luxo e receber uma educação forte, Lelouch nunca teve amigos em sua terra natal.Sabe-se, a partir dos interrogatórios de Clovis e Cornelia feitos por Lelouch, que no palácio residencial de Áries (um lugar que foi, de acordo Cornelia, uma fortaleza real da qual ninguém poderia cometer algum tipo de ataque terrorista), Marianne havia se encontrado com Cornelia naquele dia e a deixa saber que "sua hora havia chegado", e que estranhamente a segurança do palácio fora reduzida a zero pela própria Marianne. O que deu livre acesso a um grupo de assassinos ou uma pessoa que surgiu a partir de fora, usando rifles de assalto, dispararam contra a imperatriz, matando-a no processo e, infelizmente, envolvendo Nunnally que como consequência dos tiros, perdeu o movimento das pernas e devido ao choque que este ataque produziu nela, ela acaba perdendo a visão. Mais tarde, no funeral, de acordo com Cornelia, Schneizel levou o corpo de sua mãe ao enterro (que deveria ter assumido que o caixão estava vazio). Lelouch, que observava tudo, pediu um dia de audição ao seu pai exigindo que ele abrisse uma investigação formal para encontrar o responsável ou responsáveis pelo assassinato de sua mãe e os ferimentos de Nunnally. O imperador, assumiu uma postura hostil contra seu filho e, como uma desculpa para justificar a invasão do Japão, ele envia Lelouch para este país com sua irmã ferida. E por aquilo que parecia ser, V.V. tinha um ódio feroz em direção a Marianne, desde o atual imperador Charles que zelava por seu bem-estar e por terem um pacto, desde então, ambos se chamam como irmãos, por essa razão, Marianne deixa V.V. nomear uma guarda para o palácio e é onde que V.V. usa seu Geass, que era capaz de passar uma alma para outra para inseri-la no corpo de Anya Alstreim, uma vez que a guarda do palácio estava tendo treinamentos e ela testemunhou o que aconteceu, por isso Charles usa seu Geass em Anya, que a exclui e insere memórias que não correspondem ao seu papel que também é o seu lugar como uma dos 12 cavaleiros de modo que são próximos ao imperador.Chegando no Japão, Lelouch trata de buscar refúgio na família Kururugi, onde desconhecem quem seria o seu único e verdadeiro amigo: Suzaku Kururugi, que mostra uma atitude xenófoba para Lelouch no início, mas depois ele acaba fazendo amigos, vendo que Nunnally estava em um estado lamentável. Lá, ele também conhece Taizo Kirihara, líder da casa de Kyoto e da herdeira, Kaguya Sumeragi. Dias depois, em 10 de agosto de 2010 a.t.b., se seguiu a sangrenta invasão do Japão pela Britannia. primeira Temporada Lelouch faz sua primeira aparição no início do primeiro episódio da série, como uma criança, juntamente com Suzaku Kururugi observando o Britannian Militar entrar no Japão, com a figura do CC aparentemente observá-los. Após a invasão do Japão, Lelouch promete destruir Britannia. Mais tarde ele é introduzido para ser um estudante de Ashford Academy , onde ele é um membro do seu Conselho de Estudantes . Ele é um pensador brilhante que é bastante talentoso em xadrez, ele vive com sua irmã mais nova, Nunnally , e sua empregada doméstica, Sayoko , no edifício do Conselho de Estudantes da Ashford Academy, onde são cuidadas pela família Ashford. Lelouch e seu amigo Rivalz entrar em uma sala onde um xadrez jogo estava sendo jogado, com Lelouch alegando que ele pode transformar a situação sobre a mesa de xadrez em menos de 9 minutos. Ele começa o seu jogo, movendo o rei. Ele facilmente esmaga-lo em um curto período de tempo (8 minutos, 32 segundos), enquanto os gapes nobres em sua própria derrota. Rivalz complementa Lelouch por sua vitória, e está feliz que o ego dos nobres vai obrigá-los a pagar, que Ele também observa torná-los soltos. Como andam fora do casino, eles são interrompidos por Clovis " discurso" de partir o coração ", que acaba por ser um ato. Na estrada, Rivalz corta acidentalmente o caminho dos terroristas , resultando em queda de seu veículo.As pessoas se reúnem, mas para desgosto de Lelouch, eles estão mais interessados em estabelecer a culpa e de boca aberta com o incidente do que ajudar, levando-o a ir e avaliar a situação. Como ele inspeciona o acidente,ele ouve uma voz, mas é então jogado na parte de trás do caminhão, como Nagata,um dos sequestradores, coloca-o no sentido inverso para uma tentativa de fuga.No entanto, Lelouch é logo arrastados para o conflito entre o Sacro Império Britannian e os focos de resistência que se opõem a ela quando ele acidentalmente embarca num caminhão sendo usado por resistência japonesa agentes. Para horror de Lelouch, ele percebe que está preso em um refúgio de terroristas. Suzaku, que Lelouch não tivesse conhecido por sete anos, encontra o veículo e confronta Lelouch, que ele confunde como um terrorista. Nagata abre a cápsula, a que Suzaku rapidamente coloca sua própria máscara de gás no rosto de Lelouch. A cápsula é aberta, em vez de gás, como Suzaku esperado, um contido CC aparece. Antes que eles possam obter respostas, os superiores de Suzaku vem e diz para ele não questionar seu briefing, e para filmar o "terrorista", Lelouch. Quando ele se recusa, ele é imediatamente um tiro nas costas. Lelouch e CC aproveita a oportunidade para escapar. Assim como eles parecem ter evadido de detecção, Lelouch do telefone tocar, dando-lhe de distância. Como eles estão prestes a matá-lo, CC pula na frente e é um tiro na testa. A Lelouch desesperada agora pensa em sua morte iminente, seu último pensamento sendo de Nunnally . Ele é agarrado pela mão por CC, que propõe um contrato que lhe permitiria viver e dotá-lo com Geass , o poder dos reis. Ele aceita, e ergue-se revigorado, e usa seu poder para fazer seus perseguidores se matar. Ele então retroativamente contempla neste momento, observando sua vida é uma mentira, mas que ele aceita-lo, enquanto ele tem o poder a partir dele. Seguindo suas ações, Villetta Nu aparece em sua Sutherland e Lelouch decide levá-la e usa seu Geass em seu bem. Depois de fazer uso de seu poder recém-descoberto, ele tenta esmagar o resto do Britannian Militar que estão acabando com o Elevens no Shinjuku Ghetto . Ele usa Grupo de Resistência do Ohgi e lhes dá ordens para eliminar os soldados Britannian . Inicialmente,ele ganha a mão superior, forçando Viceroy Clovis la Britannia para permitir a libertação de um quadro experimental Knightmare pelos Enviados Especiais, com o nome do Lancelot, que é pilotado por Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku vence a maioria das forças dos rebeldes e finalmente encontra Sutherland de Lelouch dentro de um edifício. Incapaz de se defender contra os ataques de Suzaku, Kallen aparece em seu Glasgow para comprar-lhe tempo suficiente para escapar, afirmando que ela está a devolver o favor para ajudá-la. Assim como as do Exército Britannian cantos os terroristas, Clovis ordena um cessar-fogo imediato sob coerção por Lelouch. Lelouch confronta Clovis com uma arma sobre o assassinato de sua mãe,Marianne vi Britannia , antes de matá-lo. Quando ele retorna para Ashford Academy , ele descobre que Kallen Stadtfeld , um dos terroristas que ajudaram na Shinjuku Ghetto ,frequenta a mesma escola. As limitações ao seu poder também são reveladas a ele quando ele tenta interrogá-la e, sem sucesso apagar sua memória. Ambos ele e Kallen tentar obter informações uns com os outros, mas ele cria um engano astuto, através Sayoko , para aliviar suas suspeitas de sua identidade. Quando a morte do príncipe Clovis é anunciada nos meios de comunicação, é Suzaku que é acusado do assassinato. Depois de descobrir Suzaku está sendo acusado de assassinar Clovis, ele assume o manto de Zero e se revela, em um disfarce, para o Grupo de Resistência do Ohgi. Ele convence-los de que ele vai mostrar o seu poder ao resgatar Kururugi. Durante o programado execução pública de Suzaku de ir para os tribunais, Zero aparece no topo de transporte real de Clóvis que foi feita por Kallen e Ohgi. Estreando a todo o conjunto inteiro como Zero, ele revela a cápsula que supostamente realizada gás venenoso. Em troca da cápsula ele queria Kururugi, mas Jeremiah continua firme afirmando que ele não pode dar-lhe como ele assassinou Clovis. Lelouch refuta afirmando que ele foi quem matou Clovis. Sabendo que Jeremias não iria cooperar, ele usa a palavra de código "Orange" para incutir dúvida na facção purista e Britannian Militar como algum tipo de suborno ou plano em cooperar com Zero. Usando isso para sua vantagem, ele usa seu Geass em Jeremiah, que lhes permitam escapar. Para surpresa de Lelouch, CC , a menina que lhe deu Geass ,mostra-se vivo na sua residência . Ele descobre que ela é imortal e aprende mais sobre sua capacidade Geass. Arthur , um gato de rua desliza para dentro da residência Lamperouge no campus e decola com Lelouch Zero máscara. Milly anunciou que aquele que iria pegar o gato iria receber um beijo de qualquer membro do Conselho de Estudantes . Um, perseguição cômica maciça em todo o terreno da escola, envolvendo todo o corpo discente segue. Suzaku e Lelouch foram os que receberam o gato e tem um beijo na bochecha de Nunnally . O conselho de estudante adota Arthur e constrói uma casa do gato na sala do conselho. Lelouch junto com o resto do corpo discente relógios funeral príncipe Clovis . Durante o funeral, o Imperador da Britannia , seu pai, faz um discurso sobre as virtudes da desigualdade e da batalha social para a evolução e aperfeiçoamento,enquanto Lelouch mostra uma expressão de dislikeness. Desconhecido para Lelouch, Cornelia tinha uma armadilha para Zero no gueto de Saitama , simulando as condições em Shinjuku . Apesar avisos de CC , Lelouch morde a isca e vai para a ajuda da resistência Saitama. Seu plano cai por terra a partir de uma combinação de táticas superiores de Cornélia e motivações diferentes da célula de resistência. Lelouch é encurralado e quase descoberto, mas CC veste seu traje Zero e distrai o Exército Britannian , permitindo-lhe escapar. Lelouch culpa sua derrota contra os rebeldes indisciplinados e resolve construir algo melhor do que uma unidade de resistência simples, em primeiro lugar um exército, em seguida, "povo", e, finalmente, uma nação. Mais tarde, ele faz A Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros durante o sequestro do Hote pela frente de liberdade japonesa depois de resgatar os reféns. Ele leva os Cavaleiros Negros se tornar um suporte revolucionário e ganhos popular entre os Elevens. O ponto de viragem na sua rebelião vem quando Euphemia vi Britannia declara a região sob Mt. Fuji , a Zona Administrativa Especial do Japão , dando ao povo japonês o seu nome e país de volta, embora em uma área muito menor. Isso efetivamente destrói qualquer possibilidade de rebelião dos Cavaleiros Negros; aceitação iria torná-los impotentes e recusa seria torná-los párias. Lelouch confronta-la na cerimônia de abertura e tenta tê-la matá-lo, na esperança de tornar-se um mártir. Quando ela diz que planeja desistir de seu título, ele se rende e aceita trabalhar com ela. No entanto, neste momento, seu Geass ativa permanentemente, e um comentário improvisado sobre a encomenda-a a matar as forças japonesas-la a fazer exatamente isso. Lelouch é forçado a matar Euphemia para acabar com o massacre que se seguiu, mas ao fazê-lo torna-se um herói do povo. Usando este suporte recém-encontrada, Lelouch anuncia a criação do Estados Unidos do Japão e é capaz de conduzir um ataque sobre a Resolução Tóquio. O ataque vai bem no início, mas quando Lelouch descobre que Nunnally foi sequestrado, ele abandona a batalha, deixando suas forças impotente contra as forças muito melhor organizado Britannian. Em seu caminho para resgatar Nunnally, ele é interceptado por Jeremiah que está pilotando o Siegfried , mas é capaz de perdê-lo depois de uma batalha que se seguiu. Lelouch e CC fazem seu caminho para Kamine Ilha de pesquisa para Nunnally, mas Jeremias aparece mais uma vez. Sendo incapaz de derrotá-lo como o Gawain fez-se sentir em muitas batalhas tem participado em, CC decide sacrificar- por Lelouch Usando harkens de barra do Gawain e danificando sistema float da Siegfried, ela arrasta Jeremiah até o fundo do oceano. Depois, Lelouch é confrontado por Suzaku Kururugi. Kallen aparece como bem e Suzaku revela a ela que a verdadeira identidade de Zero é Lelouch. Lelouch tenta intermediar uma trégua, tentando convencer Suzaku para ajudá-lo encontrar Nunnally, mas Suzaku é perturbada com a morte de Euphemia e se recusa a ouvir. Um Lelouch irritado chama a pistola e ele e Suzaku tentativa de atirar um ao outro. Um único tiro é ouvido como a tela fica preta no final da primeira temporada. Segunda temporada Um ano mais tarde, Lelouch é mais uma vez um estudante em Ashford Academy. Ele teve suas memórias rescrito por Charles vi Britannia ,revelou possuir um Geass poder de sua própria, apagando a memória de ele ser um príncipe, sendo Zero, e que ele tem um irmão mais novo chamado Rolo Lamperouge, em vez de uma irmã. Ele é visto fugindo de Villetta Nu que é revelado para ser um professor agora no primeiro episódio. Ele é capaz de deixar Ashford Academy com Rolo para ir jogar em Torre de Babel . É aqui onde Kallen e os remanescentes dos Black Knights tentar recuperar Zero. Depois de ser encurralado pela OSI , aparece CC. As memórias de Lelouch são restaurados pelo CC e ele usa seu Geass para matar todos eles. Depois, Urabe e Kallen aparecem em seus respectivos Knightmares e ele retoma a liderança dos Cavaleiros Negros . Inicialmente, Lelouch faz sua base em da Federação Chinesa consulado , usando seu Geass na alta Eunuco estacionados lá, então eles serão bem-vindas. Eles são forçados a abandoná-lo, no entanto. Quando Nunnally é apontado como vice-rei da Área 11 , e anuncia seus planos para restabelecer a Zona Administrativa Especial do Japão,Lelouch cai em depressão desde que ele estaria impedindo seus desejos,continuando sua rebelião. Ele quase começa a tomar Refrain antes Kallen impede.Com a ajuda de Kallen e seus amigos na Academia Ashford, Lelouch percebe que sua missão não gira apenas em torno de Nunnally, mas diz respeito ao resto de seus amigos e os japoneses também. com engenhoso plano de Lelouch consegue um exílio legal dos cavaleiros negros, obtendo os Britanicos para concordar com o exílio Zero em troca de trazer um milhão de participantes para novo Japão de Nunnally. Por tê-los todos vestido como Zero, ele força Suzaku para o exílio eles e os Cavaleiros Negros fuga para a Federação chinesa, onde Lelouch começa a forjar uma aliança com os de outras potências mundiais para criar uma força que rivaliza Britannia. Ele começa por desestabilizar a Federação Chinesa, retornando o controle para Imperatriz Tianzi do Alto eunucos. Durante seu tempo na Área 11, Shirley é morto por Rolo após suas memórias são restauradas por Jeremiah Gottwald, um assassino do oculto . Incapaz de retaliar contra qualquer um, como são agora seus aliados, Lelouch vez apaga o oculto, ao descobri o desejo de CC para morrer e que o imperador tornou-se imortal. CC teria Lelouch matá-la e tomar em sua imortalidade, mas em vez disso poupa-lo, colocando-o dentro de suas memórias enquanto o Imperador a mata. Lelouch se recusa a deixá-la morrer infeliz e convence-la a viver, mas suas memórias de sua vida após ganhar Geass são apagados durante a sua fuga. Uma vez que nova aliança de Lelouch, a Federação Unida das Nações, é formada, seu primeiro ato é libertar o Japão. Para garantir a segurança de Nunnally, Lelouch se reúne com Suzaku em uma tentativa de convencê-lo a ajudar. Lelouch assume total responsabilidade por tudo o que ele tem feito, em vez de admitir a verdade, mas Suzaku concorda em ajudar, pois ele reconheceu o que Lelouch está fazendo. Príncipe Schneizel de tropas, tendo sido ordenada a seguir Suzaku, então mover-se para prender Lelouch, convencendo-o de que Suzaku vendeu-o para fora. Lelouch escapa com a ajuda de Guilford, depois de ter usado seu Geass para fazer Guilford vê-lo como Princesa Cornelia, e começa seu ataque a Tóquio. Rolo e Sayoko são enviados para recuperar Nunnally e Kallen. A batalha vai inicialmente bem, mas as hostilidades são interrompidos quando Suzaku ateia fogo de Nina FLEIJA bomba sob a influência do comando Geass Lelouch colocado sobre ele. Nunnally é, aparentemente, entre os mortos, o que deixa Lelouch coração partido. Isso só é agravada quando Schneizel aparece no fim de falar com os membros do núcleo dos Cavaleiros Negros. Schneizel é capaz de convencê-los a trair Lelouch usando evidências gravado a partir de seu encontro com Suzaku, revelando sua verdadeira identidade de ser Zero e seu poder de Geass. Kallen reúne-se com Lelouch para lhe dizer que Ohgi quer que ele venha para o armazém 9. No elevador, Kallen expressa a Lelouch sua gratidão pela ajuda de Nunnally quando foi capturada. Eles, então, chegar a ver que os membros do núcleo dos Cavaleiros Negros estão traindo-o, afirmando que eles sabem a sua verdadeira identidade e poder Geass. Com Lelouch apoiada em um canto, ele revela sua identidade e mentiras que tudo que ele fez era para seu entretenimento, a fim de salvar Kallen de morrer com ele dizendo que ela precisa para viver. Como eles estão prestes a arma Lelouch para baixo, Rolo aparece no Shinkiro para evacuar ele, mas morre na tentativa quando ele excessivas seu Geass. Lelouch chega a um acordo com seus sentimentos por Rolo e enterra-lo corretamente, como o irmão mais novo de Lelouch Lamperouge. Após a traição dos cavaleiros negros, Lelouch concentra-se em derrotar o Imperador, Lelouch confronta o imperador na Espada de Akasha, onde ele aprende a verdade sobre sua mãe e os planos de Charles. Ele nega sua tentativa de criar um novo mundo e mata ambos Charles e Marianne, com CC e Suzaku. Um mês depois, ele instala-se como o imperador 99ª da Britannia e nomeia Suzaku como seu Cavaleiro da Zero . Como Imperador, Lelouch abole todas as leis opressivas e sistemas de classe de Britannia, liberta todas as colônias (abolindo assim o conceito de "Números"), e coloca toda a resistência aos seus objetivos. No entanto, os atos aparentemente benevolentes são uma cortina de fumaça para sua intenção de dominar o mundo, o que ele chama de Requiem Zero. Ele anuncia que Britannia tem a intenção de aderir à UFN Na reunião, Lelouch leva os membros do Conselho refém depois é revelado que grande parte da população do Britannia lhe daria um bloco de votação por maioria. Isto traz-lhe em conflito com Schneizel e os Cavaleiros Negros, o ex-trazendo sua fortaleza flutuante equipado FLEIJA para a batalha. A maior surpresa vem quando Nunnally é revelado para ser vivo e se declara para ser seu e Suzaku do inimigo. Embora inicialmente relutante, Lelouch está convencido de que ele deve lutar contra ela por causa de seu plano. Lelouch começou a sair quando Dâmocles continua a disparar FLEIJA Pouco depois, Lelouch vi CC e diz a ela que ele está preocupado com ela,mas, em seguida, Kallen ataca Avalon e é salvo graças a CC Usando contra medida de Nina, Lelouch e Suzaku desativar a FLEIJA e os dois proceda a bordo do Damocles. Ele consegue colocar Schneizel sob seu controle, em seguida, vai para confrontar Nunnally, que recuperou a visão. Lelouch usa seu Geass em Nunnally para levá-la a entregar o botão de lançamento FLEIJA e assume Damocles. Sem ninguém capaz de se opor a ele, Lelouch se torna o governante do mundo. Lelouch organiza a execução pública dos líderes do cavaleiro Negros e os representantes UFN. Suzaku, disfarçado como Zero, interrompe e mata Lelouch, o ponto culminante do Requiem Zero como haviam planejado. Ao dirigir todo o ódio do mundo para ele, a morte de Lelouch servirá para facilitar a paz.Ele morre sorrindo, dizendo que ele é o único que tanto destrói mundos e cria-los. Suzaku é deixado para desempenhar o papel de Zero. Nunnally só pode assistir em choque. Quando Lelouch cai perto dela, ela toma sua mão e percebe que ele sacrificou-se na finalidade do seu sonho e paz mundial. Lelouch morre nos braços de um Nunnally chorando, que então sucede a seu irmão como imperatriz da Britânia. O rescaldo é narrado por Kallen, que acaba perdoando Lelouch como ela percebeu as verdadeiras intenções de Lelouch eram nobres e explica como o mundo é muito melhor com toda a energia que está sendo focada na reconstrução. Durante a cena final da série, CC faz uma última observação a Lelouch, sobre como ela pode ter sido errada sobre Geass condenar um para uma vida de solidão. Poderes e a Habilidades Geass O Geass de Lelouch, dado a ele por C.C., lhe concede "o poder de obediência absoluta", o que lhe permite plantar comandos dentro da mente de uma pessoa em contato com os olhos, que iriam obedecer sem questionar. A ativação de seu Geass é representada visualmente pela manifestação de um Geass sigiloso em seu olho esquerdo. Os comandos ditados neste estado estão escritos nas mentes de quem faz contato com os olhos. Lelouch inicialmente poderia alternar a ativação de seu Geass à vontade, mas, posteriormente, perde este controle. Na segunda temporada, C.C. entrega para Lelouch uma lente de contato que bloqueia seu Geass, mas indica que o Geass iria eventualmente crescer mais poderoso, o que tornaria C.C. ineficaz.De todas as capacidades do Geass no anime, tem sido argumentado que Lelouch possuiria mais, como ele leva tempo a experimentar com o seu Geass logo após que o adquire. Por causa de sua investigação aprofundada, mais detalhes são conhecidos sobre o Geass de Lelouch do que com qualquer outro: incluindo seus efeitos colaterais e suas limitações: Os comandos devem ser emitidos verbalmente; O contato com os olhos, ou uma superfície reflexiva direta ou em via, é necessária para os comandos serem emitidos. O contato com os olhos através de um crivo ou um sensor (por exemplo, em Knightmares) é insuficiente. A distância máxima efetiva é de 270 metros; Os comandos podem ser emitidos apenas uma vez para um determinado indivíduo, mas qualquer número de comandos podem ser emitidos a pedido inicial, desde que o contato visual é ininterrupto. Além disso, contanto que as condições possam ser satisfeitas, os comandos nunca se desgastam; Os comandos são limitados ao que a vítima é fisicamente e mentalmente capaz, embora eles vão tentar satisfazer o comando com o melhor de sua capacidade. Por exemplo, a vítima não será capaz de responder corretamente a uma pergunta que não sabe a resposta, mas vai direcionar o usuário para alguém que possa respondê-la. No entanto, é possível que os comandos afetem a mente ou a consciência (como esquecer as coisas, ou alucinações ), embora este não é normalmente ou biologicamente possível; As memórias da vítima para a duração da emissão do comando e execução são seladas e não podem ser recuperados, assim, qualquer pessoa afetada pelo poder não será capaz de se lembrar de nada que aconteceu durante a realização do comando ou quem mandou fazê-lo; Embora a vítima possa, com uma forte vontade, resistir a um comando no início, eles acabarão por ceder. Contanto que sejam atendidas as condições acima, os comandos podem ser emitidos a qualquer um (incluindo o próprio usuário), além daqueles que ganharam um código imortal, e qualquer número de pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Aqueles sob o efeito do Geass são marcados por um contorno vermelho em suas íris, presumivelmente como um sinal visual para o espectador, já que os personagens nunca apontam. Intelecto e Xadrez Mesmo sem seu Geass, Lelouch é um adversário formidável. Ele possui um nível de inteligência de um gênio, e é capaz de criar e executar estratégias com incrível velocidade e precisão, tão facilmente como andar de bicicleta. Lelouch é tão brilhante que ele pode até mesmo prever os pensamentos e personalidade de seus oponentes. Quando ele parece estar falando com uma pessoa de um monitor, ele realmente faz isso com uma conversa gravada por prever o que a pessoa iria responder. Ele tentou esse truque apenas duas vezes no anime. Rolo observa que a operação do campo de defesa absoluta de Shinkiro requeria cálculos complexos que não poderiam ser executados, enquanto Lelouch os fazia com uma impressionante facilidade. Ele raramente enfrenta adversários frente à frente, em vez disso, Lelouch geralmente ataca com grupos ou exércitos coordenados seguindo seus comandos, ou usando a inteligência, esquemas e enganos para ganhar uma vantagem.Ele também pensa em suas batalhas como jogos de xadrez, em que ele é um jogador magistral, sempre superando qualquer adversário que joga contra ele. Lelouch muitas vezes joga em seus jogos de xadrez contra a nobreza e outros jogadores habilidosos por puro tédio. Os únicos dois adversários que já o venceram foram Mao (que só ganhou por causa de seu Geass que lhe permite ler mentes) e seu irmão mais velho, Schneizel (há oito anos, quando Lelouch ainda era um jovem príncipe).Lelouch também é carismático e persuasivo. Como Zero, ele é capaz de ganhar o apoio de grande parte da população do Japão através de discursos bem entregues juntamente com a sua capacidade de fazer o impossível em qualquer situação através de um planejamento estratégico superior e ao seu Geass. Físico Fisicamente, Lelouch está abaixo do esperado. Ele possui a força física de um adolescente que se envolve em pouca atividade física extenuante. Assim, uma das características de Lelouch é a incapacidade de correr muito rápido por qualquer período de tempo substancial. Dentro da série, esta situação é normalmente jogada para efeito cômico, como Lelouch é constantemente ultrapassado por seus colegas em cada situação, e até mesmo as tarefas mais simples que exigem trabalho manual, o esgotam antes que ele consiga fazer alguma coisa significativa. Esta brincadeira é levada à sua conclusão lógica, na segunda temporada, onde é revelado que Lelouch está supostamente indo assistir às aulas extras de Educação Física, mas as ignora o mais rápido possível. Isso cria problemas quando Sayoko se coloca como Lelouch: ela é um mestre das artes marciais e, portanto, muito mais atlética do que o próprio Lelouch. No entanto, Lelouch faz uma exibição acima da média na coordenação olho-mão, juntamente com armas de fogo e o teclado do sistema de controle localizado em Shinkiro.Lelouch é mostrado como sendo muito talentoso em habilidades domésticas como cozinhar e costurar, que tem sido afirmado no anime, como resultado de cuidar de si mesmo e de sua irmã Nunnally por sete anos. Ele serve como o cozinheiro para as festas realizadas pelo Conselho Estudantil, tanto porque os outros (exceto Milly) são cozinheiros terríveis e ninguém mais pode atender suas necessidades mais exigentes (como medir os ingredientes para três casas decimais significativas).Lelouch também tem alguma habilidade com armas de fogo, geralmente carregando uma pistola Britanniana quando quer ameaçar alguém. Sua habilidade de pilotagem de um Knightmare foi mostrada como sendo acima da média. Enquanto Lelouch usa os Knightmares que têm especificações superiores, ele tende a ser dominado por Suzaku ou outros pilotos qualificados, com modelos mais rápidos. Quando os pilotos de Lelouch usam um Knightmare padrão no campo de batalha, ele são tipicamente acompanhados por Kallen, que é um piloto de Knightmare de elite e a líder de sua equipe pessoal, o Esquadrão Zero. Frases " Se o rei não conduz, como pode esperar que seus subordinados seguir?" "Diga, como deve ser um Britannian que detesta seu próprio país viver a sua vida?" "O que há de errado? Por que não atirar? Seu oponente é apenas um estudante. Ou você finalmente percebi ... os únicos podem atira são aqueles que estão preparados para leva um tiro! " Eu, Lelouch vi Britannia, ordeno! Agora, todos vocês ... morre! " " Pensando Esse foi o ponto de viragem Desde aquele dia, eu vivi uma mentira:..... A mentira de vida Meu nome, também, foi uma mentira minha história pessoal, uma mentira Nada além de mentiras Eu estava doente para morte de um mundo que não pode ser mudado. Mas mesmo em minhas mentiras, eu se recusou a desistir em desespero. Mas agora, este incrível poder, é meu. voz alta, como ele sorri maliciosamente Bem, então ... " "Tem sido um longo tempo, irmão mais velho. O filho mais velho do falecido consorte Marianne e 17 na linha para o trono imperial, Lelouch vi Britannia, ao seu serviço." "Eu voltei, Sua Alteza, e eu voltar a mudar tudo." "O truque de combate real é que todo mundo é humano." "Você não pode mudar o mundo sem sujar as mãos." (Para CC ) " CC, eu não sei por que a neve é branca, mas eu encontrar essa neve branca bonita. " (Para Kallen ) "Devo derramar ainda mais sangue, de modo que o sangue já derramado não será em vão." (Para Euphemia ) "Adeus, Euphie. Você pode ter sido a primeira garota que eu já amei." "Sim, eu sou Zero, o homem que leva os Cavaleiros Negros, que desafia o Sacro Império Britannian; Aquele que tem o mundo inteiro em sua mão." (Para Guilford ) "Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, Senhor Guilford. Suponha que há um mal que a justiça não pode trazer para baixo. O que você faria? Você manchar as mãos com o mal para destruir o mal? Ou você iria realizar sua própria justiça e sucumbir ao que o mal? " (Para ele mesmo) "Eu vejo, então eu ... deve tornar-se mal para conquistar um mal ainda maior!" "Se não estou enganado Acho que foi Suzaku que disse que a forma de felicidade pode se parecer com vidro. Seu raciocínio fazia sentido. Ele disse que mesmo que você não costumam notar, ainda é definitivamente lá, você apenas precisa para mudar seu ponto de vista um pouco, e que o vidro vai brilhar sempre que reflete a luz. Duvido que qualquer outra coisa pode discutir a sua própria existência mais eloquente. "* (Para Imperatriz Tianzi ) "Sua Majestade, o seu futuro pertence a você. Você decide o seu próprio destino." "O coração humano tem sido sempre a fonte de todo nosso poder. É por isso que as pessoas se levantaram contra os altos eunucos, e os Cavaleiros Negros lutam como titãs. Lutamos com o poder de nossos corações!" (Para Kallen ) "Kallen, você tem que viver." "Meu nome é Lelouch vi Britannia, eu sou o filho mais velho de Imperatriz Marianne, o príncipe, que foi abandonado por seu império. Se alguém quiser me parar, deixá-los tentar, se há alguém que pode ir além do meu desespero." (Para Charles zi Britannia ) "Isso ... eu ... eu rejeitá-lo, e eu rejeitar tudo o que você acredita. Por que as pessoas mentem, não é só porque eles lutam uns contra os outros, é também porque há algo que eles estão buscando. agora você quer um mundo sem mudança. como estagnada, que dificilmente poderia chamá-lo de vida. O mesmo como um mundo de memórias, apenas um mundo que está fechado e completo, que é um lugar que eu não gostaria de viver em . " "Mas forçando suas boas intenções aos outros não é diferente de um ato de maldade." "Não tenho a intenção de derrotar Deus. Este é um pedido. Sim, agora eu sei quem eu realmente sou. Deus, Inconsciente Coletivo! Por favor, não pare a marcha do tempo!" (Para Schneizel ) "... A vida sem mudança pode ser chamado de qualquer coisa, exceto a vida, não é nada mais do que a experiência. ... Sim, Imperador Carlos procurou o passado, você procura o presente, mas procuro o futuro." "Atenção mundo inteiro, ouve a minha proclamação. Estou Lelouch vi Britannia, imperador do Sacro Império Britannian e sua única régua. Schneizel se entregou para mim. Como resultado disso, agora estou controlando tanto Damocles ea arma FLEIJA . ... Sim, a partir deste dia, a partir deste momento, o mundo pertence a mim. Lelouch vi Britannia ordena que você, me obedecer, assunto! obedeça-me, mundo! " "Antes da criação deve haver destruição. Se minha alma está no caminho, então eu vou lançá-lo de lado. Sim, eu não tenho escolha a não ser seguir em frente." (As últimas palavras antes do fim do R2) "Sim, eu ... destruiu o mundo ... e criou ...." Outras Aparições Code geass( mangá) O mangá segue o mesmo enredo básico como o anime, mas com algumas diferenças. Por um lado, os Knightmares não existem. Quanto à Lelouch, ele ainda é o mesmo que estava no anime. Ele assume a identidade de Zero, mas em grande parte concentra-se em suas atividades com a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros. Ele compartilha a mesma relação com Kallen no anime com sua admiração por Zero e desgosto para com Lelouch. Como tal, é muitas vezes considerado um universo alternativo, devido às diferenças extremas. O Pesadelo de Nunnally Lelouch recebe uma habilidade de Geass diferente no spin-off da série, como resultado de sua quase-morte durante a tentativa Britanianna de recapturar C.C., uma vez que ela possui a capacidade de controlar os outros, ele recebe invulnerabilidade concedida através de uma armadura negra, transformando-o numa versão mais fortemente blindada de Zero. Na armadura, Lelouch pode lutar em pé de igualdade com vários Knightmares em um único combate. Como na série original, C.C. muitas vezes serve como sua dublê de corpo, mas aqui ela é capaz de manifestar a mesma capacidade do Geass e lutar no mesmo nível como Lelouch.Com suas novas habilidades, Lelouch forma uma diferente Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros e leva-os diretamente no campo de batalha, em vez de planejar estratégias por trás, apesar de sua capacidade de luta lhe permitir alcançar os mesmos fins. As habilidades de luta de Lelouch são impressionantes quanto o seu estilo de luta parecido com Suzaku. A capacidade da armadura de Lelouch funciona quase o mesmo que um Knightmare Frame, como a sua capa, que pode criar vários chicotes escuros semelhantes as facas loiras de Mark Nemo. Outra capacidade que ele possui é um sistema chamado DOM Hóstia ou o sistema DOM, que tem a capacidade de controlar e desativar um Knightmare. Ele também tem a habilidade de invocar o seu próprio Knightmare pessoal, o Gawain.Esta a história continua em uma série semelhante de anime até Lelouch revelar que tinha um irmão gêmeo chamado Rolo que era o cardeal da Ordem Geass. Depois de revelar a si mesmo, Rolo leva Nunnally cativa e se prepara para queimá-la como uma bruxa. A fim de salvar sua vida, Lelouch, Suzaku e Alice se unem para libertá-la. Na conclusão da história, Lelouch herda o nome e imortalidade de C.C., tornando-se a C.C. e O Rei Demônio, saindo para espalhar o Geass e promover o conflito em todo o mundo. O Contra-ataque de Suzaku No mangá spin-off do anime, Lelouch obtém o seu Geass, da mesma forma como na série de anime, exceto que seu símbolo Geass é ligeiramente prestado. Embora Lelouch apareça como o vilão da série, ele não é o antagonista, mas, sim um anti-herói. Quando Suzaku se inscreve como um estudante na Academia Ashford, Lelouch torna-se irritado com os professores e estudantes que olham para Suzaku por ser um "Eleven". Cada vez mais irritado com Suzaku, o impede de obter ajuda, temendo que sua reputação possa ser afetada e sua identidade como um príncipe Britanniano exposta.Depois de se tornar o homem mascarado Zero e formar a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros, Lelouch é responsável por um ataque terrorista que foi especificamente destinado a Mariel Lubie e seu pai, quando uma facção da Ordem tinha sido renegada sem seguir suas instruções. Mais tarde, ele se depara com o misterioso Lancelot, depois de descobrir que a luta foi, de fato, com Suzaku.Mais tarde, Lelouch mata seu pai no mangá e fere seu meio-irmão, Schneizel, antes de ter sua identidade conhecida por Suzaku. No entanto, é mais tarde revelado que houve um plano de Schneizel para conseguir executar Lelouch e tomar o Código de Imortalidade da C.C. Perto do fim do mangá, Lelouch tenta usar seu Geass em Schneizel, mas ele fere seu olho esquerdo, deixando Lelouch para nunca mais usar seu Geass novamente. Como o mangá termina cinco anos depois, Lelouch é mostrado com o olho esquerdo coberto por uma parte de seu cabelo. Recepção O personagem de Lelouch foi bem recebido pelos telespectadores do anime, aparecendo em várias enquetes. Lelouch foi classificado no Top 25 da lista de personagens mais famosos de animes da IGN, Chris Mackenzie, comentou: "ele Lelouch nunca fez uma coisa má no meio, e ele fez com que Code Geass fosse um pedaço de um passeio por todo o caminho até o fim." Lelouch foi escolhido como o personagem mais popular de 2006, 2007 e 2008 na revista Animage e a revista Newtype nomeou-o como o melhor personagem masculino de anime da década.6 Ele também foi escolhido o personagem masculino mais popular de 2006, 2007 e 2008 no Anime Grand Prix e na revista anual Animage. Seu seiyū, Jun Fukuyama, também ganhou o "Melhor Ator em um Papel de Liderança" prêmio por sua interpretação do personagem no primeiro Seiyū Awards em 2007.obra de Fukuyama como dublador de Lelouch também iria levá-lo a ganhar a Tokyo International Anime Fair, na categoria "Melhor Ator de Voz".Os críticos de mangá e anime também comentaram sobre o personagem de Lelouch. Carl Kimlinger do Anime News Network afirmou que "é difícil gostar" de Lelouch por causa da sua personalidade narcisista, mas observou que seus laços com Nunnally e seus amigos fazem parte disso. Bamboo Dong do mesmo site concordou com Kimlinger por causa da arrogância de Lelouch, mas, ao mesmo tempo, comentou que essas características fizeram dele interessante de se assistir.O site IGN comparou Lelouch com Light Yagami de Death Note e com Edmond Dantès de Gankutsuō, devido à suas vidas duplas e seus métodos questionáveis, respectivamente. O duplo aspecto da vida também tem sido elogiado devido à forma como essa mudança também diferencia o tom do anime de uma comédia colegial para um anime de ação, e como ele "está no meio" dos dois aspectos. Além disso, as suas razões para as más ações também foram encontradas para ajudar os telespectadores a gostarem do personagem [[Categoria:Personagem] Categoria:Ordem dos cavaleiros negros Categoria:Sacro império da Britannia